This is so not the 21 Century
by pretendthisisacoolusername
Summary: Aria is a girl from the 21 Century. She is kidnapped and brought to the 18 century because something is very special with her. She'll find out who her parents really are and why she can't love. When she meets the Shadowhunters she'll decide if she'll stay or go. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story in ID, so I hope you like it! Just want to say I don't own it, but if I did that would be pretty epic. So anyways on with my story!**

All I wanted was sprinkles for my ice cream and next thing I knew I was kidnap. I mean service these days totally suck.

You know what one of the worst ways to wake up is? To a family on the floor above you yelling at each other. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 pm. The Anderson's always fight on Saturday nights because it family game night. I'm so glad that I don't have a family to do this with. As I sat in my small, creaky bed, my stomach started sounding like some weird dying whale. I flopped out of bed and walked into a small messy kitchen. All around there were dirty dishes and some left over food left out. I looked around and couldn't find anything to eat. I got out my cell and called the nearest Chinese restaurant. When I ordered my noodles, I saw that I had a message.  
It was from my manager. It said that I had to be at the arena at 10. I walked into my "living room" and turned on my small TV that barely got any channels. I was watching the news until my doorbell rang. Some Asian delivery guy was there he handed me my food and I paid for it. While I watching TV and eating I saw that they had a wanted warrant out for Black Phoenix. That made me smirk.  
I got up and went to take a shower. When my caramel hair color was drying, I put on a pair of black rip skinny jeans, a red tank top with a black leather jacket. A pair of red fingerless gloves and black combat boots. When my hair dried I took out black hair dye and started spraying my hair raven black. I then clipped it up and dipped dyed the ends red. I covered my blue-green eyes with amber contacts. I rimmed my eyes with black eyeliner and put on ruby red lipstick. I was ready to go.  
I walked out of the rundown apartment complex and started walking three blocks. I made it to a rundown building and walked into the side entrance. My manager was standing there. He was tall man about 6'4 with tattoos running up and down his arms and neck. He had a lot of piercing all over his body. He was completely bald. He ushered me in quickly and looked outside to make sure that no one saw me. He shut and locked the door. He gave me a look and said, "It's 10:30 you are an half an hour late."  
"Who gives a shit?" I say and then I walk down the hallway.  
When my manager catches up with me and starts talking about everyone stats I warm up. I stretch and practice throwing punches. Finally, my manager told me it was time.  
The announcer started announcing. "Today folks we have an exciting match up between the best fighters. Both are undefeatable. I hope you like it." You might be thinking this is some weird game or something, but actually it's street fighting. This all started in an alley and things grew until we were moved into a building and people now can sit on stands.  
"This guy is 278 pounds of pure muscle from New Mexico. He is 7'3 and is 26 years old. And he is….NME!" The crowd started yelling and cheering. When the sound stopped the announcer continued. "The other fighter is from this very city of NYC. She is 16 and is weighs only 94 pounds. She barely clears 5 foot its Black Phoenix." That is when I made my entrance.  
The people in the stands were cheering and making bets. I looked over and saw my competition. He had tan skin and black hair. His dark eyes glared at me and if looks could kill, I would already be dead. When we were face to face, he announced to the crowd, "I thought I came here to fight not to buy Girl Scout cookies." Everyone laughed. People underestimate me, but I'll prove him wrong.  
The bell rang and we started. He threw a punch at my face and I step sided. I then blocked a punch that going towards my gut. He went forward again and I ducked underneath his punch that was coming straight towards my nose. I kneed him the stomach and punched his nose. I could feel break and blood gushed everywhere. I quickly step back, brought my leg up, and kicked the side of his head. I then went to kick his chest, but he caught my leg and turned. It hurt super bad and he kept turning it. I bent my other leg and jumped. I was able to flip to the side and get my leg free. I got up and went back into a fighting position. I pretended to go punch his stomach, but instead I quickly punched him the eye. He staggered back and I went and punched him in the gut. He bent over and I kicked him the shin. He then brought his fist up and went to punch me in the nose. He went so fast that I wasn't expecting it that I only had time to turn my head. He punched my cheek so hard that I thought he broke it.  
He then went nailed me in the ribs with his foot. I could hear the crack of them, but I couldn't give up. I went forward, punched him again in the nose, and kicked him where-the-sun-doesn't-shine. You could tell he was in pain from that one. He was super mad.  
He reached in his back pocket and pulled out a knife. You are not suppose to have any weapons while you fought, so technically the fight should have automatically have stopped, but it didn't. The people in the stands love when something like this happens. He went and swiped his knife at my head. He cut my forehead and I had blood dripping down to my eyes. He then went and tackled me. He had me pinned and had the knife to my throat. That could have ended the fight, but he went further. He brought the knife up into the air and was heading towards my heart. I went and grabbed his hands to block the blade. I sliced my right hand doing so, but I was able to hold it up. He started pressing down with more weight and I couldn't hold it much further. All this adrenaline hit me and I was able to pull his hands to the side and flip him over. I was on top of his and I ripped the knife out of his hands. The knife fell to the side of us. He didn't go for the knife instead he went and brought his hands to my neck. He started choking me. I couldn't see so I was just letting my hands blindly search for the knife. He then started turning my neck. He was going to break it. I grasped onto the knife and brought it down towards his chest. He went and flexed his arms. He was about to snap my neck when the blade hit him. The pressure stopped and he let out a gasp of air. It was the end.  
I got up and waved at the crowd. People were cheering and I was proud. I walked out of the arena when my manager met me with a frown.  
"I'm not sure if I should be happy that you lived or that you killed another person. This was your last chance. Mr. Nia-" He was interrupted by Mr. Niamtrom himself. He pointed to his office and I walked in.  
Mr. Niamtrom started this whole street fighting business here. He was in his forties and had brown hair that was starting to grey. Under his glasses, he had very light gray eyes. His sideburns were also gray. He told me many times that he used to work for a shipping company and slowly made it to the top. This way he was rich and earned a lot of money. With this money, he started this street fighting business.  
He always dressed really fancy and had a slight British accent. He always acted like a gentleman, which always seemed unusual to me since he was into street fighting.  
"Phoenix, I am deeply disappointed in you. You broke our promise about not killing another person. This is your seventh one. I could've kicked you out the first time, but I kept on giving you chances. Why should I give you another one?"  
"Mr. N you have to give me one last chance because I'm making all this money for you. Without me, your business will go down hill. I'm the best fighter you got and not to mention it wasn't my fault. That guy was going to kill me."  
"Fine I'll give you one last chance, but this'll be your last. Now here is your check."  
I was given a $2,000 check for this fight. Apparently, this was a really big fight. Mr. N gave me a smile and told me to run along. Mr. N was the one who brought me into street fighting because he thought I had a talent and wanted to see. He got me the apartment and was the only one who knew what I really looked like. In addition, he was the only who knew my real name is. He is a father figure to me and helped me since I was seven. I went and gave him a hug. I thanked him and left. My manager was standing there not looking that surprised that I got another chance.  
My manager then said, "You have to leave your apartment. NME's friends are coming to jump you. I don't want you fight with them. Make a clean get away and come back here."  
I nodded and sprinted to my apartment building. When I was running I felt my ankle throbbing and my ribs were burning, but I had to get to my apartment.  
When I got there, it was silent. I quickly took out my suitcase and started packing. I put in red and black hair dye and brown contacts. I put in my clothes I needed and all my shower needs. After I got everything I need I zipped up my suitcase and strapped my guitar to my back. I then slipped a knife in my boots. I went out my window onto the railing and climbed down the side of the building.  
I saw a group of guys walking to the apartment I quickly ran back to the arena. When I got there, my manager opened the door and let me in. No one else was here. He told me I had to be gone by morning and have to find a new place to stay at. I thanked him and walked into the training room. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I rinsed out all of that hair dye. The warm water felt so good on my throbbing wounds. When I was done, I walked out to take inventory of my wounds.  
The cut on my forehead seemed somewhat deep. It was still slightly bleeding. I put a couple of bandages on it and hoped that it would be fine. I then some my cheek and my neck had dark bruises on them. I couldn't do much with that. I then wrapped my right hand.  
I lifted up my shirt and gingerly touched my ribs. They hurt so bad. I couldn't quite tell if they were broken or not, but I wrapped them tightly. I then brought my leg up and saw that my ankle was sprained and not broken. I wrapped that too.  
After that, I put on pajamas and went to bed. I soon fell asleep on the mats.

**Time Skip***

I woke up at six and got ready. I brought my red hair dye out and made my hair red. I loosely braided my long hair and put in brown contacts. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt that had a peace sign on it. I slipped my knife at the bottom of jeans and put on flats. I strapped my guitar to my back and rolled my suitcase out into the loud city of New York.  
I walked to central park and sat on the bench. I pulled out my guitar and opened the case. I then started to play.

"Move Along"

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
[x3]

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

I finished up and I had an audience watching me. People were throwing in money and were asking me to sing another one. I was about to when a police officer came and told me to move along. Oh the irony. I picked up the money in my case and put my guitar away. I walked until I saw an ice cream shop.  
I walk in and this place was super busy. I wait in line for a couple of minutes until it was my turn. I asked for an ice cream sundae and waited off to the side for it to come. When I got it, I realized there were no sprinkles. I went back up there and asked for some.  
"Can I have some sprinkles?"  
"We don't have any sprinkles," the cashier says. I look and saw kids with them on their ice cream.  
"Yes you do. They have it." I pointed it out to the stupid cashier.  
"Oh, that's a large chocolate ice cream with jimmies," he says.  
"Jimmies and sprinkles are the same thing, but anyways can I have some sprinkles?"  
"I said before we don't have sprinkles."  
"I mean jimmies. Can I have some jimmies?"  
"Ok that'll be $5."  
"Wait $5 for sprinkles that ludicrous!" I exclaimed.  
"No we don't have any sprinkles miss," he says.  
"Why would 'jimmies' be $5? That is not right they should be free!"  
"Are you arguing with me?" That stupid cashier asked, "Because if you are I have the right to kick you out of here."  
"I'm not arguing with you I just don't see why sprink-I mean jimmies are $5."  
"No, jimmies aren't $5. That would be stupid where did you come up with that?"  
"You said that jimmies were $5!"  
"I said the large chocolate ice cream with jimmies is $5"  
My eye started twitching. "Can I just have some stupid jimmies on here?"  
"Well I'm going to have to help you later you are holding up the line."  
He ushers the next person up to him and starts taking their order. I butt back in.  
"Excuse me you were helping me with my sprinkle problem."  
"Miss, we don't have any sprinkles now please leave or I'll call the cops."  
"This is so stupid. Why can't you fuckin' put some jimmies onto my ice cream?"  
Everyone in the ice cream parlor was looking at us. The guy that was next in line pushed me out of the way and started his order again. I pushed him back. He gave me a hard glare. "Miss, you can leave now."  
I walked out of the parlor and onto the street. I was muttering about how stupid that whole situation was when out of nowhere someone comes up and inserts a shot into my neck. I turn around, but everything becomes blurry. I then fall unconscious.

**So yeah that was the first chapter... Did anyone realize that the guy from NM had the name NME which sounds like enemy? **

**Well I hoped you liked it and that you review! **

**~pretendthisisacoolusername**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I'm back with the the second chapter. Sorry I took a long time I sprained my middle finger in basketball and it is hard to type without one finger. Not to mention these past weeks have been chaotic with all these tests and basketball tournaments. Happy Holidays everyone I don't know if I'll get up another chapter in 3 days so I will just tell you early. Hope you enjoy!**

**Totally random thought. I made a cards for the nursing home and I wrote on their cards yolo and i hope you live another year do you think that was a bad idea? **

~4 weeks later~

98. 99. 100. I stood up from doing a one hundred push ups. I have been held captive for a month and I was bored of this stupid game. Everyday it was the same. Wake up. Meet Lady Sorrow and Lady Darkness. Use my demonic powers. Come back to my room. Eat. Then repeat.  
I was about to start sit ups when Miss Bulging Eyes walked in or Miss BE I like to call her. She was a servant of Lady Sorrow and Darkness. Her eyes bulged out and her hair was always in a perfect bun. She had one of those faces that seemed ageless. In a monotone voice she said, "The ladies will like to see you."  
"I'll be there in five minutes." I muttered. I looked at my reflection and saw that my once caramel hair has now turned black and that my green-blue eyes were now amber colored. I sighed. I looked exactly like Black Phoenix. I turned and walked out of my door. There stood Miss BE.  
She led me down the hall into a small room and in front of me sat Lady Sorrow and Lady Blackness. Lady Sorrow always had a veil covering her face. Her blonde hair was always in a perfect hairstyle. Today it was curled and clipped up. She always wears a wedding gown, which never made sense to me. Next to her sat Lady Blackness. She always had her dark hair in an immaculate bun and never a piece of her hair was out of place. She wore black dresses that made her look like she was going to a funeral.  
On either side of the door were two men. They were humans unlike the ladies and me. I walked in and immediately Lady Blackness told me to use my power. I thought of hatred thoughts of how I wanted to destroy these ladies and how I just want to be home. I kept thinking of terrible thoughts until a dark energy was surrounding me making it look like I was glowing.  
My dark energy had a lot of power. I could destroy anything, but not this room. I could suffocate or take away souls of living things. I can see the darkest thoughts or the darkest things anyone has done. I can also call up demons from any of the dimensions. I can probably do a lot more, but this is what I know I can do.  
"Call up a demon and take its essence," said Lady Sorrow.  
I felt myself calling out to a demon. I mentally made a bridge from their dimension to my world. Very soon a demon walked over and came into the room. It was over ten feet tall and had spikes all over its body. He was completely black and he was giving off a horrid stench.  
He was looking around the room in a curious way thinking about how he would destroy this world. I smiled slightly. He was like every other demon. He turned and locked eyes with me. My dark tendrils of energy came off me and surrounded the demon. He seemed a little surprised, but didn't do anything. Finally my energy went into him. This was my most favorite part. His 'essence' was glowing brightly and I wrapped my energy around it. I then tugged gently and his essence came out.  
He felt pain and was begging me to give back his essence as I was slowing taking it from him. His essence is the thing that keeps anything alive. He shall never return to his original dimension because I took the only thing that will ever remake him.  
I watched him as he begged and cried for it back. Finally, I had the whole thing and I tucked into my dark energy. Slowly the demon turned to dust and disappeared. He let out a strangled cry and then there was nothing. I don't know where his essence goes, but I think my dark energy absorbs it or something.  
When I was done I was very dizzy and tired, but I refuse to let them know that. I stood confidently when out of nowhere Lady Blackness gasp. It sounded just like the gasp she let out when she first saw me.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_ I woke up in a small room on a hard bed. I was looking around curiously when the door opened. There stood a girl with eyes that popped out. She looked around the room until her eyes focused on me. She told me to come with her. I followed after her asking many questions such as why I was here, are we visiting the wizard of oz, do you have any bacon, how many licks does it take to get to the center part of a tootsie pop, where are we, what came first the chicken or the egg, etc. as you can see only life or death questions. Her only reply was, "You shall see shortly." I then replied back with, "I can already see." After that she didn't reply to anything. _  
_ When I walked into the room I saw two ladies sitting at the far end of the room. When they saw me, the woman in black __**(That's a movie(:)**__ gasped so loudly that I could hear. She ran up to me and grabbed my hair. She yelled, "Why is your hair red?"_  
_ I retorted back with, "Why do you have so many wrinkles." _  
_ She pulled even harder on it and repeated the question. I said, "Why does it make a difference?"_  
_ She had a death lock on my hair and she was pulling super hard that I was almost hanging from it. In a very hard tone she said, "Why. Is. Your. Hair. Red?" I then said, "I dyed it."_  
_ She seemed furious. She dragged me by my hair down the hall into a room. She threw my head into a bucket and scrubbed my hair so hard that I thought it was all going to come out. She was muttering the whole time about how this was a sick joke. I don't get why they hate red hair._  
_ Finally, she was done and had me take out my contacts. When we returned I learned about my powers._

_End of flashback_

* * *

I heard them talking to each other. I heard pieces of the words such as magister, shape shifter, escaped, mad, and unbelievable. I was then sent out of the room and brought into my own prison room.  
I sat there and came up with ideas to escape. The first time I attempted to escape I tackled Miss BE and made a run for it. I went down fighting, but I still got captured and then whipped for it. The next time was when I took the knife out of my pants and stabbed one of the men who tried grabbing me. They again captured me and punished me by cutting me with my own knife. Another time I tried escaping was when I used my power and killed the two men guarding the door, tried destroying the two ladies, and tried escaping. Again I was captured and was punished by demons tormenting me all day. After that I never gave up and kept on trying to escape. Every time it didn't work, but I was going to make it happen. I gazed out my window thinking of another possible way to escape.

The next day I was awaken by Miss BE and I followed her into the room. There sat the two ladies. Lady Sorrow almost seemed happy and Lady Blackness looked angry.  
Lady Sorrow said, "Today the Magister will come for you!"  
"Who the hell is the Magister?" I asked.  
"Well he is the one that will make your life amazing and full filled," said Lady Sorrow.  
I wasn't going to go anywhere with this Magister guy thing. They called in Miss BE and told her to get me ready. She brought me to my room and started doing my hair. I almost missed my caramel colored hair and my regular eyes, but I liked how I looked like Black Phoenix. My hair and eyes apparently changed because I used so much demonic power that it was slowly changing my appearance.  
I asked Miss BE if I could have a few minutes alone to do my 'business'. She left and said she'll be back in ten minutes. When she left I quickly came up with a way to escape. I ripped off my bed sheets and started tearing them into strips. I tied them together and attached them to my bed post. I looked out my window. I was 4 stories up, but I had to leave. I kicked the window as hard as I could. It smashed opened and left my foot covered in glass and blood. I quickly jumped out the window and climbed down my man made rope. I was climbing down when I heard Miss BE walk into my room she saw me out the window and quickly alerted everyone. I was about twelve feet from the bottom when Lady Sorrow came in. She brought down a knife and cut my rope. I fell onto my back and had the wind knocked out of me. I laid there for a second, but knew I had to keep going. I stood up and winced because of my foot.  
I saw people running out and I quickly limped to a horse out front. I jumped onto it and rode. I was being followed by the servants and Lady Darkness herself. I knew I had to use my power. I thought of all the built up hatred and used my power onto her. She flew backwards and didn't move. I kept riding super fast. The groups of people were catching up to me. I looked to the side and saw a rundown church. I decided to take a chance. I jumped off my horse and ran to the door.  
The door wouldn't open. I pulled and pushed, but it was budged. I could see the people about to come and get me. I muttered at the door, "Door you better fucking open." They were about to grab me when the door flew open. I ran in and locked the door on the people. I went and limped around the place looking for exits. I made it to a hallway and to giant doors. I opened the door and there was a giant table. There sat five people who all looked at me. I felt all the adrenaline leave me and I could tell that I was loosing a lot of blood. I looked around and saw that these people were all dressed Victorian Era clothing.  
"Where the hell am I?" I asked before I collapsed and everything turned black.

**Thanks for reading and for that one person who decided to follow my story thanks. **

**Read and Review and have a fabulous time.**

**~Pretendthisisacoolusername **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so another chapter. I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas or Hanukkah or Kwanzaa or any other holiday that happened. Anyways for what I did for Christmas I decided to be nice (big shocker like legitly) and I made chocolate chip cookies at midnight, but unfortunately I messed up and now they taste like coconut. **

**Another thing that happened was I went to church on Christmas eve and during the part my Pastor was talking it was really quiet and my phone goes off. Sexy and I know it is blaring and then I couldn't get it out of my sister purse. I got in trouble for that one...**

**I have feeling no one wants to hear me talk about my life here is my disclaimer: Last time I checked I'm not an middle age lady, so I cannot possibly own Infernal Devices, but I do own Aria. So read on!**

_I held out a cup to people who were walking by. There was hardly anyone out at this time of night. I was cold and my thin, pink, butterfly blanket barely did anything against the cold, fall air._

_My thin arms wrapped around my knees and I shivered. I then heard a group of men walking by. It was 2 am and I knew that they just finished up at the nearest bar. They were all talking unusually loud and had the weird crooked way of walking. I pressed up against the shadows hoping they wouldn't see me._

_They walked by and I thought I was lucky until one of the men turned around to pick up his lighter. He made eye contact with me and smiled. He was nearly 30 and had the strange glint in his eyes. He came up and grabbed me from where I was sitting._

_"What do we got here?" he asked with his alcoholic breath on my face._

_The men came up to me and were surrounding me. I knew what they had in mind wasn't very good. I tried looking as tough as seven year old kid could. It didn't do much good. He pushed my blanket off my shoulders and my white t-shirt didn't protect me from the cold night air._

_He touched my hair and commented about how my hair reminded him of a girl. I shrunk away from his touch, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. He then went forward and pushed me up against a wall. He went down with his mouth and I warned him not to do it. He asked me what I was going to do about it and then he swooped down and kissed me. I felt him push aggressively on my lips and his facial hair was all prickly._

_I hated it and then the familiar feeling filled me. In less than a second I felt him start burning. He stepped back and I watched him burst into a column of flames. He was gone in seconds. All that was left were some ashes._

_The other men were confused at what happened and they went for me. I kicked one guy in the shin and ran, but another guy grabbed me. My strength was nothing compared to these men. I pulled hard, but it didn't do anything. I went and kicked him in not so good spot on the guy and tried running. He grabbed me again._

_"You filthy whore. You never do that. I want you to do whatever I tell you." He grabbed me by the waist and his hands started feeling my chest. There really wasn't anything there, but I knew this was wrong. He too, went for the kiss and when he did he burst into a column of flames._

_By this time I think the other men, no matter how drunk, figured out that they should leave. They walked away and soon a man approached. He wore a fancy suit and walked straight towards me._

_I sunk away from him, but he crouched down to my height. He whispered in a quiet tone, "Why such a pretty little girl like you be all alone on a street."_

_I let out a tiny breath and said, "Mr. Sir, I have no where else to go. I am all alone." I looked up at him with big blue-green eyes that were clouded with tears._

_He brought his hand out and I put my hand in his and we shook hands. "I am Mr. Niamtrom," he said._

_I bravely stated my name, "I am Arianna, but I don't know my last name."_

_He seemed a little surprised that I was still brave and he asked, "Are you fighter?"_

_I have survived on the streets for 4 months and I knew I could beat anything. "I am a fighter, sir. I never give up." I held my head high as I said this._

_He chuckled slightly and asked, "Then are you willing to come with me and fight for a club I had."_

_I had hesitated because I knew he could very well be like those mean men, but I was cold, hungry, and he seemed so nice. "Can I come?"_

_He smiled and said, "Of course." He grabbed my hand and-_

* * *

_"It seems Mrs. Branwell, that you collected another downwardly. She and the other girl that arrived I can't tell what they are. Her soul seems pure, but her heart seems dark. I would say she was a fairy, but then how would she be able to withstand iron."_

I opened my eyes to see a small woman with brown hair and a tall man in robes with a white face and has his mouth stitched. I was confused on where I was, but then I remembered I escaped and I made it here somehow.

The lady looked at me expecting me to talk or scream or do something so I said, "I am absolutely famished."

The lady seemed taken back by words and she said, "Ar…aren't you go.. going to scream?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked puzzled by her question.

"Be.. be.. because he looks like a monster and you are pr.. probably confused." I shook my head because I knew who he was.

"Miss, I know what he is. He is a Silent Brother and you Miss, I believe, is a Shadowhunter because of your markings on your arms."

"How do you know this?" asked the woman.

"Well, when I was being held captive I learned a lot of stuff about Shadowhunters, demons, werewolves, vampires, and warlocks. My two ladies that held me prisoner were warlocks or are they called witches, but anyways I know all about your world." I then turned to the Silent Brother. "And I believe that you are Brother Enoch." Even though his face stayed blank I could feel the surprised come off of him.

_"Arianna you have the power of demons and angels, but yet you aren't a fairy,"_ he said this through my mind and I knew he was going to do this so I wasn't at all surprised or shocked.

"Well I guess I am just plain special," I stated. I didn't feel like lying around. I was starving and all I wanted was some food. I bet it was really late judging by how dark it is outside. How long have I been asleep because seriously it was light out when I escaped? I wonder if they are still after me after I escaped. I hope not because that room was way too small for my liking and they took my stuff. I wonder where my stuff is now. I haven't seen it since I was jumped by those stupid downworlders. They are so annoying like a fly. I wonder if I can fly with any of my powers because if I could me escaping would have been a lot easier, except I don't like it when things are easy because I know that nothing in life is simple.

When I was done thinking I realized that Brother Enoch was gone and that this lady was talking to me.

"Excuse me ma'am, but what is your name?" I asked as politely as possible.

"I am Charlotte Branwell and you are at the London Institute."

"Thank you for letting me stay here and I'll be on my way now." I got up, but I wished I hadn't. I was instantly dizzy and couldn't see anything. I collapsed on the bed. Charlotte then said, "You can stay here for as long as you like. From what you asked before aren't you hungry?"

I nodded and slowly had me stand. She gripped my arm and we walked out of the room. She told me that I have been asleep for 3 hours and that I was lucky to escape those horrid people. I then realized that she had a British accent. I feel slow.

When I made it to the dining room I saw that everyone was gone. Charlotte said she had to take care of some things, so this left me all alone.

Soon enough a girl around my age walked out of the door. Her dark hair was pulled back and it seemed like she was wearing some type of a uniform. She turned her face towards me and I saw a long scar across her face. I didn't flinch or anything because I have seen many type of injuries like this in my life.

She put food down before and asked me if I needed anything. I pondered that thought for a moment before I asked, "Do you have anything else to do right now?"

"I have to do the dishes, Miss," said the servant.

"May I ask you your name?"

"My name is Sophie, Miss." She bobbed a curtsey.

"Sophie will you mind if you stay here with me while I eat my dinner because I feel lonely right now and haven't seen a single human being other than Charlotte for four weeks." She hesitated for a second, but then said yes.

We sat down and chatted about people who lived here. Apparently a new girl arrived today also and her name was Tessa. There is also Henry who is married to Charlotte. Jessamine is girl my age also. Finally there are two other guys my age named Jem and Will. I also learned that Agatha was the cook and Thomas was helper around here.

Sophie was the first person I talked to that was my age and I realized that she has a great personality. We talked until I finished and then she picked up my plate. She walked into the kitchen and I followed her in. She got a bucket of water and started washing the dishes.

"May I ask you a question, Miss?" asked Sophie.

"Of course you can and please call me Aria."

"Why are you wearing trousers and why are your clothes somewhat revealing?"

I looked down and saw that my skinny jeans had holes everywhere. Some of the holes were huge. I think I lost my shirt somewhere in this whole mess that I now only wear a tank top that was ripped and covered in blood.

"What do you mean by trousers? Don't you mean pants? Everyone wears pants," I said, but then I remembered when I first arrived how everyone was dressed in Victorian Clothing and that Charlotte and Sophie were both wearing dresses. I paused and thought about this.

"What year is this?" I asked.

Sophie looked at me weirdly, but said, "1878."

I almost fainted, but I gasped, "That isn't right. I live in the 2012 soon to be 2013."

Now Sophie was confused. I quickly excuse myself and ran out of the kitchen. I ran to find Charlotte hoping she'll be able to help me out with what is going on. I sprinted down the hallway. I couldn't believe I missed all the signs. I need to pay attention better. I cursed at myself. I then ran straight into a wall, but this wall fell over.

I was even more confused. I look and saw that I was lying on a teenage boy around my age. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. He didn't seem that happy.

"I'm use to girls throwing themselves at me, but normally they give a little warning." I see he is the cocky type. These guys were my favorite to mess with.

I looked at him in the eyes and put my hand on his chest. In a seductive voice I said, "Sorry sir, but I can't always control my," I paused for a second and then whispered in his ear, "urges."

I then got up and walked away. He quickly got up and grabbed my hand. He spun me around to face him. "I don't remember getting a whore tonight, but that's fine. Normally, you wouldn't walk away from me, but I can see that you are playing hard to get."

"Did you really call me a whore?" I asked venomously.

"Of course I did. Aren't you a prostitute from the nearest brothel?"

"You are a bastard. I am not a prostitute. Whatever gave you that idea?"

"The way you are dressed and how you were all over me."

"Hold up are you William Bastard Herondale?"

"Ladies normally call me a different middle name, but yes I am Will at your service. And if you aren't a whore what is your name?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Arianna, but you can call me Aria- wait scratch that I only want my friend to call me Aria. You can call me Arianna or better yet don't call me anything because I won't be talking to you."

I turned around and walked away. He muttered something and I heard whore in his sentence. I flipped him the bird and kept walking to find Charlotte. I am starting to hate it hear. By a lot.

**Well everyone please review. Review if you thought it was good, bad, or anything. I really wouldn't mind if you reviewed saying that you got 2 dollars from your pet hamster as long as I get a review. And when we are talking about this I would like to thank Lili for reviewing and purrfictionist for following so yeah...** **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so another chapter. I've been updating a lot because I'm winter break so don't really get use to it. Anyways just in case I don't upload before New Year's (Which I hope I do) I hope you guys had a great year. And we should all celebrate that we didn't die in 2012. Whoo Hoo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infernal Devices or the characters. I do own Arianna and this giant plate of brownies that I am eating right now and a gallon of milk that I'm drinking out of right now (no one tell my mom. I'm not suppose to do drink out of the carton. I'm such a rebel).**

I kept wondering the halls like a lost puppy until I stumbled across a giant library. There were so many books in there. It was amazing.

I read a lot because Mr. Niamtrom wanted me to be a well-rounded person which I always thought that he meant he wanted me fat because you know well-rounded. I looked at all the titles. I barely knew any of these. I kept looking until I heard a noise behind me. I saw that it was Charlotte.

"Charlotte, how come you didn't tell me this was 1878?" I asked me voice getting high at the end of the sentence.

"I thought you knew. I'm sorry. It's late how about we discuss this in the morning." I looked closely and saw that Charlotte had bags under her eyes.

I was frustrated, but I nodded and followed her out.

"There is an open room down this hall," she explained to me. I followed closely behind until she stopped in front of a door. "I'll have Sophie bring in some things you can sleep in."

"No you don't need to bother her. It's fine," I said. Charlotte seemed to question it for a second, but left.

I looked at my room. It was bigger than my apartment room, which is easy to beat because that room was tiny. I had a full size bed with a nightstand right next to it. I also had an amazing view of the city. I then realized how tired I was and I went to bed.

* * *

_"Mommy? Oh, mommy," I yelled. Out of nowhere something came and swooped me up. I shrieked, but then I realized that it was mommy. I gave her big hug._

_"I found a little person in the yard this morning. It had butterfly wings and everything. Mommy, can I have wings?" I asked her. She smiled back and whispered, "Darling, I would give you the whole world if I could."_

_My smile grew wide and I was happy. My mommy was beautiful. She had red hair that was always down. Her brown eyes twinkled at me and her smile was so big and bright. My mommy never yelled at me and is super kind. She isn't really my mommy because my mommy died when I was born, but I like to think of her as my mom._

_I then heard a voice yell out, "Don't tell her that nonsense. She needs to know how to fight and Arianna, she isn't your mommy. Call her by her appropriate name." This was Aunt Raven. She had long black hair and her eyes were the color of amber. She was never really nice to me and always made me face reality._

_"No need to yell Raven. She is only a child and she needs love and attention," said my mommy. I'm supposed to call her Aunt Dove. My Aunts had the funniest names._

_"Now my little Phoenix, what were you telling me about your day," said Aunt Dove._

_"Her name is Arianna. You don't need to give her nicknames. She has a perfectly acceptable first name," said Aunt Raven. They always argued, but this time their argument was interrupted by a knock._

_A man walks in with brown hair and grey eyes. I later learn that this is Mr. Niamtrom. My Aunt Raven led him into the dining room. Neither of my Aunts really like him, but I don't know why. He always gives me candy and is super nice._

_"How is my favorite four year old?" he asks me._

_"Great. Can I have candy now?" I asked. He lets out a little chuckle and reached in his pocket. He took out a sucker and gave it to me. I gave him a hug and then went to sit on Aunt Dove's lap._

_"We have serious business to discuss ladies," Mr. Niamtrom started, "her powers should be coming in any days now. She'll become stronger and more dangerous. We never had a girl like this before, so be forewarned."_

_They talked for awhile, but I soon got bored of the conversation. I went off and played with my dollies. I didn't realized what he meant by me being dangerous until a week later._

_I was saying good night to Aunt Dove. She sat in my bed with me and kissed me on the forehead. "I love you so much you know that?" she asked._

_"Of course I do. I love you more than anything." I gave her hug. She then quickly grabbed her chest and let out a cry of agony._

_"Mommy what's wrong?" I asked in a panic voice._

_"My little Phoenix, I'm leaving to go to a better place where I belong. I love you." She got that out before she erupted into a golden fire and disappeared. I screamed out._

_Aunt Raven ran in and asked what happened. I was crying and confused, but I got it out. She looked me in the eye and stated, "You can't love or else anyone that loves you will die. Do you understand me?" I nodded and she left as quickly as she came. I sat there in my bed silently crying until I fell asleep._

* * *

I awoke with a start. I remembered that day so well. That was the last day I ever cried. I sat up and I realized that I was drenched in sweat. I walked around my room, but I realized that I had to walk more. I needed a way to get rid of this thought.

Normally I would do this by playing my guitar, but I don't know where it is now. Aunt Dove taught me how to sing, play the guitar, and the piano. When I did this I felt close to her and helped relieved the guilty feeling. I wondered the halls until I head a beautiful, haunting melody being played by the violin. I stopped and listened to it for awhile. I started walking towards it when the door across the hall opened. A girl with brown hair walked and opened the other door. Soon the music stopped and I could hear talking. It was a male voice answering.

Wow, this is scandalous. I thought to myself. They are in each other rooms late at night. I didn't really care much more so I left and kept walking around. I eventually ended back to my room and still had the guilty feeling. I went back to bed thinking about Aunt Dove and the terrible expression she had on her face when she erupted into golden flame.

* * *

I woke up by a knock on my door. I sat up and panicked for a second, but then remembered where I was. I called out, "Come in!"

Sophie walked in. "I came to inform you that breakfast is about to start." My stomach rumbled so loud that I think Sophie heard it because she laughed. I sat up and checked the mirror.

My hair was still black and my eyes were still amber, but I see some blue and green specks in them. I smiled happily. I then saw Sophie looking at me.

"Would you like one of Charlotte's dresses? You don't seem to be in the right attire."

"It's ok Soph, I'm going like this." She nodded and I followed her out of my room. I walked down the endless hallways until I made it to the giant doors that led into the dining room. I opened the doors in a dramatic fashion and everyone stopped eating and looked at me.

I saw Charlotte, William Bastard Herondale, a boy with silver hair who I think is James, another man with red hair who I think is Henry, a girl with perfect blonde hair who I'm pretty sure is a Jessamine, and finally a brunette girl with grey eyes who I assume is Theresa.

"Hey, I know that girl," yelled out the one and only Will, "I met her in the hall and she called me a bastard."

Everyone seemed surprised for second until Charlotte said, "Everyone we also have a new girl here. Her name is Arianna." I nodded to people and finally they stood up and introduced each other. I was right on everyone.

I sat next to Tessa because she seemed kind enough. I looked at the food and I think I started drooling. I have never seen this much food on the table. I looked around the table and Charlotte beckoned me to start loading my plate.

I put 7 pieces of bacon on my plate, 3 scoops of eggs, 4 buttered toasts, 2 other toasts covered in jam, a giant bowl completely filled with porridge, and I poured myself of a glass of what looked like juice. I dug into it and was eating like I hadn't eaten in days, which is sort of true.

I polished of my whole plate and I went to get more bacon when I realized that everyone was silent. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me. I slowly piled on some bacon and eggs when Will spoke.

"Goodness, I have never seen a person eat that much, much less a lady!" He exclaimed. I just shrugged and kept on eating. The conversation slowly came back until they were talking about that Jem and Will. They will be going to back to the place Tessa was being held captive.

I sat there and then they asked Jessamine and Tessa if they will look through newspapers for information that will help the investigation when Jessamine said, "A lady does not read the newspaper. The society of pages, perhaps, or the theater news. Not this filth."

"But you are not a lady, Jessamine-," Charlotte began.

"Dear me," said Will. "Such harsh truths so early in the morning cannot be good for the digestion." I let out a tiny laugh and Charlotte continued saying that wasn't what she meant and something about a Shadowhunter first then a lady.

They were discussing about this for a couple of minutes. I kept loading up my plate. My God, this food was amazing. I then realized that it was silent again. I stopped and looked around.

"We were wondering if you were going to go shopping with us," said Jessamine.

"Oh, heavens no. I hate shopping. Actually I was wondering if I can go back to the place I was being held captive to find my things and such," I said

"No need for that. We like what you are wearing," said of course, by Will. I gave him a look and rolled my eyes and put my attention onto Charlotte.

"I'm sorry dear, but we have no way to transport you there and no one to accompany you. Either you go with the girls or you stay here."

I sank in my chair and mumbled that I will stay here. Charlotte heard and nodded her head. Soon afterwards everyone left and it was only Agatha, Sophie, and me. I helped them clean for awhile, but I grew bored. I wanted my stuff.

I walked into my room and thought about how I could get there. I then remembered, duh, I have powers maybe I can fly or something. I wasn't about to jump out my window or something, but I need to come up with ways to escape.

I sat there and thought. I wished I had a little book that would tell me what I could do with my demonic powers. I love saying demonic powers. Anyways I sat there and wished I could just teleport there. When a thought came to me.

What if I could walk through shadows like in a book I read? This guy could shadow travel. **(Percy Jackson reference there)** I walked around my room and saw that my door cast a shadow. I walked into it thinking about my prisoner room I walked determinedly into the shadow.

I face planted hard into the wall. Well that hurt. I did it again, but thought hard about it. I walked slowly, but fiercely into the shadow. It swallowed me up and I knew that I wasn't in my room anymore.

**Well that is it for now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and to remind everyone to review. I would love to know your input on my story. Wow I sounded professional there using the word input. Anyways review if you thought this was good, bad, or if you think narwhals are pretty epic animals. Have a great year.**

**~Prete-I'm to lazy to write my whole username... Deuces everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, I'm back. I think I'm going to update on the weekends or something because that seems the easiest. I hope you had a fabulous new year. My New Year's revolution thingie is to get a six pack or to become really fat... I've been eating a lot so becoming a really fat might be- you are a cinema I could watch you forever. Action Thriller I could watch you forever. Ha sorry for that. That song is stuck in my head. It's called cinema by Skrillex.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked my name isn't Cassandra, so I cannot possibly be the author. I just own Aria and my phone that I can't find. **

I saw a bright light when I emerged from the shadow. The first thought that crossed my mind was "oh shit, I died", but then I looked around the room and recognized this as my old prison room. I let out a breath of relief.

I was slightly light-headed, but I could deal with it. I saw the same torn sheet lying on the ground outside that I used to escape and the shattered glass littering the floor. The door to my room was completely torn off the hinges. It look like an atomic bomb went off in this room.

I walked down the hallway that I remembered doing so just a couple days ago. I went from door to door hoping to find my stuff or information. When I finally made it to the door that held my miseries for the past month I hesitated. I cursed at myself for being weak and I opened the door.

The room was freezing and completely deserted. I walked slowly until I made it to the desk that the Ladies sat behind. The drawers were locked, but I could easily pick the lock with my bobby pin that was so lucky to survive in my hair for a month.

I opened drawers and saw there was a pile of papers. I grabbed them all and tucked them into my jeans. I also found a key, my knife, and a bracelet that was familiar to me, but I can't remember from where. I took these things as well.

I kept going down the hall until I reached the basement. I looked in the basement, but it was completely empty except for a giant closet at the end of the room. I walked into it expecting it to stop soon, but it kept going on. I was thinking, "great I'm going to freakin' Narnia" when I made it into another room.

I stifled a cry out. There were dead bodies all over the room lying on the ground, hanging from the ceiling, and some just thrown into the corners. I was about to leave when I saw my stuff across the room. I walked slowly breathing through my mouth trying not to inhale too much dead air.

I made it across the room and I was about to grab my stuff when out of nowhere some force flung me away from it. Lady Darkness stood there.

"I knew you would return. No one believed me, but I was right. I'm going to destroy you like you destroyed my chance of ever being Magister's second in command. Here I thought luck was brought when his favorite warlocks failed and I was being blessed because I could present him you, but you had to go and escape. So now, we are down to two options. One, you come with me and everything will be great or two, I bring you fighting."

"Why didn't you die when I blasted my powers at you and you fell off the horse?" I saw still annoyed that she somehow survived my strong power.

"I can't die that easily. I have been alive for thousands of centuries I know how to survive."

"Well darling, we can certainly tell. Have you seen your wrinkles lately? They are terrible and I think you need to re-dye your hair again. Some grey roots are popping up again."

"I do not age. We do not need this pointless chatter. Either you come with me willingly or you come with me badly destroyed, but either way you are coming."

"You know how well I am at doing things told, so I guess I'm going to fight."

She narrowed her eyes at me and then all of sudden I bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere. It was Lady Sorrow. She was smiling at me in a vicious manner.

"Hello Arianna, it seems like you came back."

"Wow! You are so observant. Someone give this lady a medal for pointing out the obvious," I said sarcastically. "No one would have ever guessed that I came back here when I'm standing right in front of you."

"We are not putting up with this behavior. This is why this room detains any demonic powers that you will try to use." I glared at her and summoned up all my dark thoughts trying to create dark energy. I then realized she was right.

"Well if I can't how come you can poof in here and Lady Darkness was able to shield my stuff and throw her powers at me."

"That is because we are an exception to the rule because we created this spell," said Lady Sorrow. I rolled my eyes. "That hardly seems fair," I said.

When suddenly a giant burst of lightening hit the floor right in front of me. "You don't need to talk anymore now. We are going to take you whether you want to or not," said Lady Darkness.

I was definitely at a giant disadvantage here, but I have learned to live with them. Just remember street fighting. They had a lot of advantages over me such as height, weight, strength, and a lot more. I was always able to survive because I was quick and smart.

"Well I'm not coming with you today. I have a lot important stuff to do, so if you'll excuse-" I was interrupted by bolt of lightening come straight towards me. I jumped out of the way and I eyed both of the Ladies. I could handle them like many other men I have fought against.

They were throwing bolts of lightening at me and it wasn't too exciting. I just had to dodge everything and after awhile my movements started becoming slower because I was getting tired. One of the bolts grazed me and it left a huge burn on my arm, but I still didn't stop.

I knew I had to take them down. I just didn't know how. When a thought came to me. What if I just knock them out by making them fight each other? They didn't really quite get along all I had to do was make them fight each other. This reminded me of how Aunt Dove and Raven would argue all the time, which usually ended in fights.

"Wow Lady Sorrow you are good at using your power," I said.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Well, Lady Darkness was just saying how inexperienced you are and how you can't do a single thing," I stated. She turned her attention to Lady Darkness and said, "That is not true just because you were in the French Revolution doesn't make you the greatest warlock ever!"

Lady Darkness said, "Calm down Sorrow, she is trying to turn us against each other don't you realize?" Lady Sorrow stood there for a second before she said, "Oh, I see now. You think I am dumb don't you? You always try ordering me around, but I won't listen."

"Stop it you dimwit, she is trying to make us go against each other," said Lady Darkness. "Oh I see now you admitted I am stupid. You think you are so smart, but you aren't. You are just an old warlock that is growing fat!" Said Lady Sorrow.

"Oh, you did not just go there. I have put up with you for centuries and this is how you repay me. I have been barely tolerating you since you begged to be in my life," said Lady Darkness.

"That is not true. You know what I bet you are just scared that I am stronger than you." Lady Sorrow then started throwing her powers at Lady Darkness. Soon they were in a full out battle. I quickly grabbed my stuff and started to leave. Things were flying all over the room and something hit me hard in the head. Right where I was cut the first time. Soon I had blood dripping down from my forehead very fast.

I kept being hit with all the debris that was flying around the room. I finally made it out and looked for a place with many shadows. I saw it and then I heard everything gone quiet. I knew they figured out that I was missing.

I tried to stay focused, but I was so dizzy. I pushed through the pain and thought about how I wanted to go back to the institute. I walked towards the shadow when I heard them burst into the room. I slammed into the shadow, but I felt them graze my arm where the burn was. I crumpled on the ground and I only barely registered that I made it back into my room at the institute. I soon lost all train of thought.

* * *

**Will POV**

I still cannot possibly get over the fact that two new girls arrived around the same day. There is a Tessa who seems so innocent and kind. She can transform into any person with just holding their object. Then there is Aria. She is tough and very out-spoken lady. She isn't even a real lady. Something is not quite right with her I can tell.

Anyways I just came back from my 'mission' and we found this clockwork person. I will not bore you with all the details. The exciting part is coming up. Therefore, we were in the dining room when Henry ran in and extinguished all the lights.

I fell onto the table, which hurt and cracked some plates. We were sitting down again, but this time we had to use witch light for light. Jessamine was complaining about her complexion when Sophie came running into the room.

Her face was full of fright and she was gasping loudly. "Someone please help. I found Miss Aria on the floor lying in blood. She won't wake up!"

We all followed her quickly. When we made it to her room, we saw Aria laying there. Her black hair was thrown everywhere and she was in a crumpled position. Charlotte immediately bent down to feel her pulse.

"It is barely beating someone call the Silent Brothers."

We then heard a little mutter. "No bro. I'm fine," said Aria.

"You barely have a heartbeat and you are lying in your blood. What happened? I thought I told you not to leave this institute," Charlotte said trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Just a whittle blood. I good," she said, but then she suddenly said, "I see the light and standing in front of it is a hideous creature!"

We all panicked for a second. We were not sure what to do. I think Sophie was crying and Charlotte was sitting there trying to help.

"Just kidding it was just the bastard with black hair. Can someone help me get up? I'm very hungry." We were even more confused. Just a few seconds ago, she was dying and now she is joking and asking for food. What is wrong with this girl?

Charlotte helped pick her up. We then saw that she had a huge cut across her forehead and that something was not right with her arm. She was cradling it to her body.

"Tell us what happened," said Charlotte.

"I want food first. Hey, did I miss lunch? I love lunch," said Aria.

She was talking ridiculous the whole way to the dining room. About how this would be much faster if we had a car to drive everywhere and that she wanted something from a place called McDonalds.

Finally, we made it to the dining room and we all sat down. Aria and Tessa sitting on one side and Jem and I facing them. We all started eating again. I still could not get over how much this girl ate it was crazy. She went for the thirds on everything completely loading her plate.

She out ate me by far. When we were done eating something was bothering Aria.

She stood up for a second and started swaying. "My arm is turning green. Is that normal?" She got that out before started falling for the floor. I jumped over the table and grabbed her before she hit the floor. When we looked at her arm, we saw that it was poison. Jem came by and he breathed in a sharp intake.

"I know what kind of poison makes your veins that way. That can turn your skin a different color. She has demon poison in her."

**So like you should review or something. You know you want to! Anyways I would like to thank my reviewers and followers and to the people that faved me. I feel so popular. So review if you like it or hate it or if you have some undying question to ask me. I hope 2012 was great for you because no one ever really says "I hope you had a great last year!" I'll be different**

**Deuces everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey so it has been like forever. I should start updating every weekend again. The only reason why I wasn't before because it was basketball season and we had tournaments like every weekend. Also, I sprained four of my fingers, on a concussion watch a couple of times, and today we think I did something to my arm because it's completely bruised and swollen. All of these reasons are excuses so I allow you guys to come and throw tomatoes at me for not updating. Gather your pitchforks and come. Just kidding I don't want that to happen. Anyways, these first couple of chapters they might not be that exciting, but I promise you they will get much more exciting. So here is the disclaimer. I sadly do not own the Infernal Devices Series because if I did I would have already read Clockwork Princess, but I didn't so I'm very sad. I just own Aria and this brilliant hat I'm wearing for no reason. So on with the story. **

Will's POV

I held her childlike body in my arms. Her breaths were uneven and harsh like she couldn't breathe properly. She was shaking and she started moaning. She seemed to be in great pain.

Thomas walked in quickly and made a cough to get everyone's attention. "Lady Belcourt is here and she is asking to speak with Miss Theresa."

Charlotte shook her head. "We don't have time for this," her tone slightly annoyed.

"She said it's urgent," Thomas said. We looked at Aria lying in my arms. Charlotte stood there for a second and seemed to reach a decision.

"Will, Tessa, and I will go meet Camille. Henry, Jessamine, and Jem will you please stay with Aria and see what you can do. I don't understand what is possibly wrong with her," said Charlotte with a twinge of sadness. I slowly handed Aria to Jem. He took her gently from my arms.

I almost didn't want to let her go, but I quickly shot that thought out of my head. I wasn't suppose to be thinking like this. She came only a day ago and I haven't even held a real conversation with her.

I followed Charlotte out with Tessa right to my side. She kept asking questions the whole way, but I barely was paying attention. Something wasn't quite right with Aria and I have to find out what.

Jem's POV

In my arms was the tiny body of Aria. Her breathing was becoming more unpredictable and raspy. One moment she seems like she is about to start hyperventilating and then the next, she stops breathing for a couple of beats and resumes back to tiny breaths.

I felt her forehead and she was heating up. Her forehead was much hotter than an average fever. She seemed to be sweating and her whole skin felt like it was on the verge of burning itself. I looked up and saw that Jessamine left already and Henry went to find Sophie. Soon, Henry and Sophie came back and Sophie seemed as confused as we were. Aria was shaking and almost whimpering. We didn't know what to do when suddenly Henry snapped his fingers. Our heads quickly turned into his direction.

"She almost seems like she is burning in here. Like a demon does when it comes onto holy ground, but this is taking a lot longer," said Henry. I realized that he was right. When all of sudden a loud cry and she started shouting.

"Please let the pain stop! Stop it! Help!" She kept repeating herself. You could see the burning of her slowly happening. Her shrieks were becoming more erratic and louder. I went and started running into the hallway with her. I was sprinting to where Charlotte, Will, and Tessa went because that is the only unholy spot of the institute. The whole time her cries became more and more desperate. I almost dropped her. She felt like she was on fire.

Henry ran ahead and opened the doors. Aria let out one more piercing scream, and then we entered the room. Her voice turned into whimpers and everyone turned towards us. Charlotte stared wide eyed at Aria. I quickly set her down on the couch. Charlotte didn't seem very happy that we brought Aria here.

Charlotte turned towards to Camille, "Thank you for talking to us. We have some business to take care of. I will have William escort you out." Camille started walking when she looked at Aria. She suddenly stopped. Her whole face changed. It went from expressionless, blank look to completely worried look in a blink of an eye. She moved across the room in a second. She fell to her knees and started petting Aria's hair.

"What happened to her? Someone tell me now." Camille asked in a quiet almost broken voice. Henry said, "We think she has demon blood in her. She started burning, but may I ask why you so concern?"

Camille acted as if she didn't hear that last part because she resumed talking to Aria in hush tones.

"Aria, please, wake up. Fight through the pain. You can do this," She kept repeating this over and over sometimes calling Aria, Arianna. She kept talking to her and touching her gently. "Please, honey, wake up. Think happy thoughts. Don't let your evil side come out. Be good."

I looked at everyone's expressions and everyone had the same face. It was sadness and confusion. When out of nowhere, there was a hard gasp of air and then Aria was completely silent. She wasn't breathing and time almost froze. Will quickly went down on his knee to give her mouth to mouth. He was centimeters from her, but Camille threw him backwards and shook her head. "Don't or else things will end badly."

Camille redirected her attention to Aria. Her eyes glazed over and then in the saddest voice I have ever heard she started talking again, "Please, Little Phoenix wake up. Please don't leave me alone. You are all I have left. What would Raven and Dove think of you giving up this easily? Come on think positively. Remember the time of us running in the meadow collecting flowers and everyone was happy, including Raven? Phoenix come on. Overcome this."

We stood there for a second and we waited in the tense, completely quiet silence. We waited there for what seemed like eternity and yet nothing happened. Camille placed her head on Aria's shoulder and we all seemed lost for words.

Aria's POV

Pain. My heart seemed like it was burning. The burning seemed to pass throughout my body. Going to my fingertips and toes. I felt myself losing it and I couldn't handle it all I heard was a voice. Saying to keep fighting through the pain, but it hurts so much. I heard something about thinking happy thoughts, but I couldn't think of even one until a voice said the meadow and picking flowers. I was flooded with this memory I never knew I had.

_Flashback:_

_Flowers everywhere. Reds, blues, greens, and purples seemed to mix as one. Some of them taller than me. I frolicked in the field. I saw Aunt Dove ahead picking flowers. She was weaving them into a crown. Behind me was Aunt Raven. Her normally dark and gloomy mood seemed to lighten slightly on this bright, sunny day. We decided to go to Canada for the summer. My short chubby legs could barely keep running around. My three year old mind was too busy to pay attention to a figure running straight towards me._

_She came up and threw me in the air. She caught me and brought me down. In front of me was Camille. She was making funny faces when Aunt Raven started walking our way. Suddenly we were running fast. Everything passed in a blur, but you could see what we were passing if you were focusing. It was one of the most exhilarating things I have experienced._

_Camille laughed and I was giggling like crazy when all of sudden a black raven flew ahead of us. The raven turned into Aunt Raven. She stood right in front of us. Camille crashed into her and I was thrown in the air. I shrieked and I was caught. Aunt Dove was flying and holding me. She placed her colorful flower crown on my head. "Now that is a pretty princess." We landed and Aunt Raven and Camille were walking towards us._

_Throughout the day, we played and flew through the air. For a second I was levitating, but I fell right away. We laughed and had a picnic until Aunt Raven let out a sigh._

_"We are going to have to erase her memory of this," Aunt Raven said in a sad tone. I didn't understand what was happening. I look at Aunt Dove and Camille. Their faces dropped, but they nodded to what Aunt Raven said._

_Aunt Raven dropped to her knees and said, "Look into my eyes Aria. We never left New York. We have been in the apartment all day. You have been playing with your toys and you will not remember this day at all."_

_I nodded and suddenly I open my eyes. In front of me were my toys that I have been playing with for the past 3 hours. I just loved my dollies._

_End of Flashback_

I heard a noise right next to my ear. I opened my eyes groggily to see people surrounding me. On my shoulder was an elegant woman with her blonde hair done to perfection. I can't believe people can have that great of hair. My hair can never turn out that perfect.

I then noticed everyone was silent until a young guy with black hair turned to look at me. His blue eyes widen. I knew this guy. He was the bastard. All of sudden I remembered the events that happened, but I don't know how I ended up here or why this woman was on my shoulder.

The Bastard announced, "She's alive!" Everyone turned and stopped their moment of pity. Their expressions turned from depressing looks to pure happiness. Slowly the elegant woman looked up with her bright blue eyes. I instantly knew whom those belonged to.

I hugged her, "Camille!" I didn't let go of her and she was holding on to me as tightly as I was to her.

"Camille! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I was six. Wait why are you here? Like legitly how did you end up in the 1800's? Did I seriously go crazy? I knew this would happen eventually. I just didn't imagine it would be this realistic and hurt so much. I thought going crazy was supposed to be remotely fun. I can't be a normal insane person, no; I have to be weird, insane person. How depressing is that. I can't even be insane right."

"Darling, you are as sane as any of us. This is going to be a long story and everyone here has to hear it. I can't exactly tell you everything because I am sworn to secrecy on a couple of things."

I sat up and Camille sat on to the left of me. Everybody else took chairs and sat down. Only Jem and Will remained standing.

"I don't know where to start, but I think I will start from the very beginning. Aria has Angel blood in her and Demon's blood in her. She was born this way. The only reason why she isn't a fairy is because-" She paused for a couple of seconds and looked at all of us. She took my hand and looked me in the eye.

"Because someone took blood from God himself and blood from the devil. They injected their blood into a virgin, mortal woman. Your mother didn't survive the birth. She only lasted eight months before she completely perished. Somehow, you were able to survive. No one knows how you survived. They did this experiment on a couple of other women, but you were the only child to live."

Everyone's eyes grew. No one seemed to believe it. I looked at the veins in my wrist just imagining the blood of the two strongest forces inside of me.

Will spoke up, "And you still have no idea how she lived. How did these people acquire the blood of God and the Devil? It seems completely outrageous and we haven't seen anything spectacular about Aria. The only peculiar thing about her is the way she acts, but nothing else."

All of these pairs of eyes landed on me. Camille nodded her head and I stood up.

"I don't know how to use my 'God' power, but I know how to use my demonic powers. When you found me on the floor all bloody I ended up that way because I traveled through shadows. I can do a couple of other things, but I can't show. For one I can take the soul of any living thing and use it at my own power. I also can call up any demon I want. I can do this one trick if you want to see."

Everyone's faces including Camille seemed surprised. I concentrated on hatred thoughts and slowly dark energy was encircling me. I let my coils of energy travel around the room. When Will said, "Can you even do anything with this energy?"

I focus my attention onto Will and wrapped my energy around him. I lifted him and slowly started choking him. His eyes grew wide and he whispered, "That's enough. You proved yourself."

I dropped him and he fell, but somehow he landed gracefully. I went and resumed my seat on the couch and Camille started explaining how I was from 2013. I don't think anyone believed that until I told them some facts such as we have TV, a black president, America won the revolutionary war, and that someone invented something called internet and we can talk to people all over the world. They didn't seem to believe any of that.

Camille explained how she could travel between the times. A female warlock she had never seen before told her she had to go to the twenty-first century. The female warlock refused to show her face or give her name to Camille. Camille didn't believe her and she explained to her that she had to help a girl named Arianna in the future. She opened a portal and Camille ended up there. Camille asked to other warlocks later on if they could open portals to the future or the past, but no one could. Camille never saw the girl warlock again. When Aria vanished at the age of six, Camille magically teleported back to the 1800's.

I think we were all even more confused, but Camille explained again and again about everything. I think we all slowly understood everything that has happened. It was well pass eleven o'clock. Will and Jem escorted out Camille. I tagged along. When she was about to leave I gave her giant hug, but something weird happened. Time froze for a second and I felt everything she has been through. From when she was young and she was turned into a vampire to all the affairs she had. The joyful time it was for her when she was with a werewolf and the despairing time when she watched him get killed. All of her life events. Things that involved me and other people. It was spectacular. It happened in seconds and I saw all of her memories, emotions, and thoughts. Finally, I was zapped out of her.

She stared at me as if she knew that I saw everything. She left quickly after that. The guys seemed to know that something was up, but they didn't push for any information. We walked to our rooms. Jem turned a different direction, so it was only Will and I walking down the hall. I stopped at my door and I realized he stopped too.

"I didn't realize they moved you, so that you were right across the hall from me." I looked at saw that he was right. I didn't want to put up with him anymore than I had to. I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me. I opened my suitcase and took out an over-sized t-shirt and climbed into bed. This was when the nightmares came to me.

**Thank you all for reading and for the reviews, follows, and favorite things I got. I hope you review if you liked it and I should keep writing or if you completely hated it and you think I should just quit the story and move to the circus. I just really want everyone's input. I hope you have a great week and don't get eaten by a buffalo or anything. **

**~Pretendthkjsldop4tj lwjketh my name is way to long I give up on writing it. Deuces everyone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey so I have realize I totally suck. I always say I'm going to update next weekend and I don't. Most of my reviews are about updating so I really apologize about that. Instead of being negative lets find the silver lining. I updated! Last time I checked I'm still in school and I'm not a famous author, so I possibly can't be Cassandra Clare, which makes it so that I didn't write the Infernal Devices. The only thing I own is the story line, Aria, and this jar of nutella. I'll stop talking now. Here's the story!**

Aria POV:

_Flashback:_

_We were dancing in the center of the room. Slow music was playing and my short dress twirled when I did. It was the perfect night at the time. I just turned 15 a couple days ago and it has been great. The best part about right now was whom I was dancing with. He was my best friend. His name was Gale._

_Recently, I have been having more than friendly thoughts towards him, but I didn't want to think about it because I know I can't love people. At this moment though, all of those terrible thoughts were out the door. I knew everything about him._

_His name is Gale Lane. His favorite color is blue and he hates girls that wear too much make up. He hasn't cut his soft, brown hair in over two months and that is why it's getting slightly long on the sides. His green eyes would sparkle every time he laughed or when he looked at me. His eyes always grew bright when he looked at me. I was the only person, which I know of, that can make his eyes that bright. I met him when I was 14. It was the first day of school and he was so friendly._

_We were at a reception for his mom's wedding. She met a guy and they were in love. Anyways we were dancing. My 5 foot height couldn't even match his 6'1 height. My head would nestle right in his chest. His hands around my waist and my hands around his neck. We have been dancing for what seemed like years. He kept looking down at me and smiling._

_We then heard a song put on. It was Stay by Rihanna. I started singing softly. I knew he loved hearing me sing. Sometimes in the summer, we would just lie on the ground and I would sing and play the guitar for him._

_I sang the girl part and when it ended, it was quiet for a second before he started singing the guy's part. He barely ever sings, but I don't know why. He has an amazing voice. When we were singing our eyes were locked on each other the whole time. His hand tightened on my waist and pulled me close._

_He took one hand and brushed one of my curls back. He gave a small smile and kept singing with me. Our voices blended together until it seemed like everyone disappeared. It was one of the most memorable memories of him. When it ended, he took my hand and led me out of the door._

_He led me to the garden and he knelt down on a knee. My eyes grew wide. I hope he wasn't going to propose to me. I think he saw my eyes widen because he chuckled softly._

_"I have known you for what seems like forever, Aria. This may ruin our friendship, but I want you to know that I love you more than a friend. Will you please do the honor of being my girlfriend?" He held out a tiny ring that was gold. On the inside was the engravings G&A. I took it and I almost tackled him to the ground. We were hugging each other on the ground when we pulled apart. Our faces were a mere inches apart._

_He started leaning in slowly when I stopped him. "Please, don't. Something terrible will happen to you."_

_He gave me a questioning gaze. "What do you mean, darling?" His hands were still on my neck and we were still wrapped in an embrace._

_"You aren't going to believe me, but I'm going to tell you. Whenever someone has kissed me or loved me, they end up dying. They burst in a column of flames. I know this seems ridiculous and if I had known we would end up this close, I would have never become friends with you. Please believe me."_

_His eyes never left mine. "I would rather kiss you once in my life, then to watch you and never have my lips upon yours. I don't care if I die because if I do, I will die happy."_

_We leaned in and soon his lips were on mine. It wasn't gentle, but almost rough. All his emotions passed through and so did mine. We kissed and it was the most amazing thing ever. The kiss seemed urgent and needed, but it was perfect. I felt his lips heat up against mine. I slowly backed off._

_His face was flushed and he was hot. For a couple of seconds nothing happened and I thought everything would be ok when all of sudden he burst into flames. I heard him cry out in pain and it was all gone. I crumbled to the ground just staring at where his ashes were now. I couldn't cry. I was numb. I knew this would happen, but yet I allowed it._

_I took a life from a guy I loved. Another person's life has died because I loved them. I'm a monster. I don't deserve happiness from anything. I heard his shriek over and over again._

_"Stop it!" I yelled, but my screams weren't making a sound comparable to his screams. I watched him burn again and again in slow motion. The pain on his face, the pain in his voice, and the pain of destroying another person burned through my mind. The dream wouldn't stop. It kept going and going. I felt myself being shaken and someone calling my name. It was Gale. Crying out to me wondering why I am such a monster._

_Flashback:_

I opened my eyes and above me was Will. His blue eyes gazed down at me. He was sitting on my bed and shaking me in order to wake up. I stared at him wide eyed.

He slowly said, "You were screaming and you sounded like you were in pain. I came in and found out you were having a nightmare. Are you ok?"

I slowly sat up. I felt the sweat on my forehead. "It wasn't a dream, but a memory," I said quietly. I was still trembling from the dream. I felt his arms wrap around me. I quickly jumped away from him.

We both said sorry at the same time. I shook my head, "I'm sorry for bothering you. You may go back to bed." He nodded his head slowly and almost reluctantly, he left. I looked at the time and saw that it was two in the morning.

I knew I couldn't go to sleep. I got up and found my guitar. I strummed softly to calm myself. I soon stopped shaking and I could go a couple of seconds without seeing Gale's face burning in pain. I played until 8 o'clock. My fingers were bleeding, but I didn't stop until Sophie came. I quickly put away the guitar and wiped my fingers. I soon got ready for the rest of the day.

* * *

I sat by Will and Jem and we watched Tessa walk back and forth as Camille. It was creepy watching her do that. I was completely bored. The guys kept telling her to look more graceful and things. Eventually, I excused myself and wandered around the building. I was exploring when I came across a room. Inside was a grand piano and other musical instruments. Everything was covered in dust and the curtains were closed. It seemed dark and gloomy.

I then felt an urge to help this little room. I walked out and went to find Sophie. When I did, I asked her for a bucket and rag. She wondered what I needed it for, but I refused to tell her. She gave it to me afterwards. I quickly went back to the room. I drew back the curtains. Bright light flooded the room. I then spent the rest of the day washing the instruments, wall, floor, and curtains. It was 6 o'clock when I finished. I surveyed the room. It looked beautiful. I sat on the piano bench and stared out the window. I watched the sunset.

The pinks and yellows of the day slowly being overcome with darkness. I then heard yelling. I walked out of the room and walked down the hall. I turned the corner when someone tackled me. On top of me was Will.

"What are you doing, you stupid bastard!" I shouted. He gave me an incredulous look.

"You have been gone all day and it was supper. We finally realized that you weren't in your room or anywhere. We were searching the whole place. We thought you might have left." I pushed him off me and stood up. I dusted off my jeans and fixed my shirt.

"Would it really be that bad if I left?" I asked.

"Well, you see you are liability, we sadly have to keep you." Will said in a cocky voice.

"FYI, I was in the music room the whole time." He slowly nodded and led me to the dining room. He called out and to everyone that I was found.

"So I was wandering the whole place in search of our beloved Aria. I came across her in the hallway she was running in absolute fright. She jumped into my arms and begs me to save her from the horrible monster. I got out my long sword and-" I soon cut off Will from his story.

"That isn't even close to what happened."

"You were a damsel in distress, Aria. I was your hero, no need to thank me." I just rolled my eyes and kept eating.

The conversation turned to the council meeting they are having tomorrow. I really didn't care. I wanted to go back to the music room. I haven't played the piano in over a month.

I quickly finished my dinner and hurried to the music room. There sat the piano. The room was dimly lit. It was good enough for now. I sat down and just stared. I slowly put my fingers on and I played. I played for hours getting lost in the music. My eyes soon grew heavy and I fell asleep.

_Flashback:_

_I came home from school. My first grade teacher had me stay back because I was being sassy. I didn't mean to be sassy she just made me mad. After the mile walk, I made it to the apartment._

_I saw something quite weird. The main door was wide open. I walked up three flights of stairs and down my hall. There were scratches on the wall and when I got to my room, the door was off its hinges. Blood was all over the place. I quickly looked everywhere for Aunt Raven. I found her in the living room._

_Blood was pouring from her chest and she was crying in pain. "Come here, Aria." She barely muttered out._

_I drop to my knees and put her head in my lap. "Aunt Raven, what can I do?" My eyes welling up with tears._

_"Don't cry Aria. You shouldn't waste your tears on a monster like me." I slowly held in my tears and looked at her._

_"Let your love out, child. I know you love me. I know you are scared about killing me, but at least my death will be swift and sweet." I shook my head. I wasn't going to let her die._

_"Come on, Little Phoenix. Please don't make me suffer. Let me be free like Aunt Dove. Please." I slowly understood. I would never be able to save her. So I brushed her hair. I planted a kiss on her forehead. I told her I loved her. She was smiling._

_"I love you, Aunt Raven. You have been mean to me, but you are like a mom to me and took care of me since I was child. Thank you for it all. I really truly do love you." Then I felt her heat up and I scooted back. She erupted in black flames with a smile on her face._

_Yet instead of being happy, I felt empty. I didn't understand why I'm alone again. I will always be alone. Forever._

_Flashback_

I woke up to a bright light blinding me. I open my eyes and see the sun is rising. I stand up and stare at it. It was a new day and I have to forget the memories. I walked back to my room to get changed.

My back was killing me from being bent over with my face on the keyboard. I wiped off the marks on my face and put on a pair of skinny jeans and an off a shoulder top. I left my hair down and I opened the door. I ended up running right into Will.

"I was going to escort you to breakfast." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need an escort." I walked past him with my head high and I thought I was doing good until I tripped over my own feet. My face was about a foot away from the floor when I felt his hands slip to my waist.

He raised me back up. "I feel like you do need an escort." He hooked his arm with mine and we strolled to the dining room.

While we were eating, he was describing his heroic actions about how he saved my life again. I finished and went to my room. The boys and Tessa were practicing again. I just wanted to rest for a second. I laid there for a while until I felt a weird feeling.

It felt like a strong familiar feeling. I sat up and walked out of my room. I followed this strong feeling until I was in the hallway of the library. I then saw his green eyes. They met mine. Everything seemed to stop for a second. I was snapped back into reality when Tessa slapped him in the face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled. I rushed to his side and pushed Tessa aside. I put my hand to wear he was slapped.

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

**Well a mini cliffhanger I guess. While writing this story I was listening to the Les Miserable soundtrack. I don't know I just have weird music taste at times. So anyways review if you liked it, hated it, or anything. I hope y'all have a great day. And just wondering do you guys find the guy from Les Miserable (the lead boy. The young teenager named Marius) really attractive? **

**So ciao everyone**

**~the girl who is always to lazy to type out her username even though typing this out is even longer...Laters. **


End file.
